gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristopher Harmon
Kristopher Harmon is the partriarch of the Puckerman-Harmon family, CEO of the infamous HarmCo, and the father of Jack Harmon. He is introduced in fanon Season One. He is played by actor Ron Raines. In Season Three, he married Lisa Puckerman, the mother of Puck, and became the stepfather to Puck and his sister, Sarah. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Future In December of 2013, Kristopher and Lisa announce to their children that they are expecting their first child. Their son, James Asher Harmon (nicknamed Jamie), is born in the summer of 2014. Personality In his youth, Kristopher was a ruthless businessman that did whatever it took to win. However, this drive and behavior caused him to lose his first wife, who divorced him because of his cold attitude. This made him take stock in his life and he started to slowly show his softer side to his family and became the now-affable and charming man he is today (which proves a good business move as he is able to lull his enemies into a false sense of security) This behavior is set to the wayside when his family is put in danger such as the time when his nephew, Jared, came out the closet and was castigated for this action. He took the young man into his home and assaulted a reporter when he tried to question Jared. Kristopher serves as Jack's foil, normally offering down to Earth advice to the bombastic Jack. The two share a loving, though seemingly undemonstrative relationship. Jack has shown a protective streak of his father and the older man's health, as illustrated in Grilled Cheesus when he lost his temper over the possibility of Kristopher not taking his medication. At the end of the same episode, Jack is seen checking his sleeping father to make sure he is breathing. Family *Jack Harmon (son) *Jamie Harmon (son, with Lisa) *Lisa Puckerman (wife) *Noah "Puck" Puckerman (stepson) *Sarah Puckerman (stepdaughter) *Beth Corcoran (step-granddaughter, via Puck) *Robert Harmon (father; deceased) *Kate Harmon (mother; deceased) *Edward Harmon (brother) *Juliet Harmon Paxton (sister) *Roger Harmon (brother) *Karen Harmon (sister) *Shane Harmon (brother) *Amelia Harmon (paternal aunt; deceased) *Leo Harmon (paternal cousin, via Amelia) *Special Agent Carl Harmon (nephew, via Edward) *Frank Harmon (nephew, via Edward) *Taylor Harmon (nephew, via Roger) *Bianca Munson Walters (niece, via Karen) *Jared Montgomery (nephew, via Karen) *Vanessa Harmon (niece, via Roger) *Diane Harmon (niece, via Roger) *Davis Paxton (nephew, via Juliet) *Katie Harmon (paternal first cousin once removed, via Leo) *Leah Harmon (niece, via Shane) *Kendall Harmon (niece, via Shane) *Bobby Harmon (nephew, via Shane) Songs *Suddenly (Home) *Leaves and Trees (with April; Home) *When All is Said and Done (with Lisa Puckerman; Getting Married Today) Trivia *Kristopher (who was born in January) is 20 years older than his brother, Shane (who was born in August). This is the same gap that seperates Jack from Jamie, including the months. *Much like Jack and Diane were born on the same day, Kristopher and his brother, Shane, had their youngest children on the same day. Category:Characters